Exchange for Wounds
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: A new girl move into town and she has gift to take someone's wound just by touch them. Buffy and the others try to help her but the only one who can help her is Giles, but, a simple wound to her heart can't heal easily.
1. Chapter 1

"So, Buffy, are going out vampire hunting again tonight."

"Yeah, the vampire slaying never gets boring."

Buffy and Willow were talking among their selves during their spring break. It was the usually, Willow would be on her computer, while Buffy was fighting off vampires. Xander family were out of town for the time being, but he was going to miss the fights if anything was about to happen during his absents.

"So, are you going to see Angel again?" Willow ask when a sudden blush came across Buffy's face. She still can't get over the fact she, the slayer and Angel, the vampire were going out.

She didn't mind it at all. But, it was romance if she thought about it. "Excuse me."

Buffy turn her head around to see a girl almost to their age. She wore a blue short shelve jacket, an organ shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans wore, she had mess short blond hair, pale white skin, with a pair sunglasses.

"Can tell where the nearest library is?"

They were on their way there just find stuff on vampires, demons, and god know what else that would upon hell's mouth. "We were heading there anyway, why don't you join us."

The girl just smiled at them and join them on their little walk. "New around here?"

The girl nodded yes to them with a slight blush across her face. She just smiled at them nervously like she was in public. "Yeah...how can you tell?"

The girls laugh their way into the library like school girls on their first day. Buffy suddenly stop in the doorway and her face change. Willow look at her and pulled her into the girl's bathroom. She was confuse when she pulled her in.

"Buffy, what are-"

"Guess who here." She told her.

Willow open the door a little and look through the glass doors and saw across the room. The new girl walk into the bathroom confuse as a new born puppy. "What the matter?"

Both girls covered her mouth and dragged her into the room. Dropping her sunglass on the floor. She cover her eyes in a second. She try to scream her lungs out. Buffy pick her sunglass off the floor and handed it to her.

"Oh god, are you trying to kill me!?" She yelled at Buffy till she handed out the room.

Willow was a bit confuse what just happen, even Buffy was confused what just happen as. She ran out there like something was hurting her. Willow was about to walk just to look for her. Buffy pulled back in.

"Are you crazy, I like one spring break and I do not want Giles to ruin it."

"Why?"

"That means more training?"

The girl was in the history section, she remove her sunglasses. There was a mirror near by and she saw her eyes. Silver like steal, but they shinned like diamonds. She heard someone yell in pain just a bit. She saw a pair scissors on the ground. She ran over and touch their hand.

"Oh god, we need some help over here!"

Everyone saw the girl's hand bleeding, she look shock till she cover her eyes with her good hand. She started panting, her legs gave in. Everyone started to yell for help or 911. This caught Willow's and Buffy's attraction. They ran to where the screaming was coming from.

"Buffy?! Willow?!" They ignored him and saw the girl from before.

She was on the ground losing air in her lungs. Buffy covered the wound with her jacket but the girl was tearing up. She was screaming in pain trying to cover her eyes.

"Giles, take us to the nearest hospital."

Buffy help her up and headed for Giles's car. The girl became paler then usually. Her vision was becoming blurry, she could her heart beating and saw something in front of her. A women pale as ice with black hair dripping down her face, wearing a white dress with dirty stains all over it. She started to scream at the top of her lungs. She was struggling to break free.

"Buffy, Willow, clam her down."

Before they could do anything to clam her down. She lost consciences and said something in a low whisper. "Stop….the pain…"

_**Hey guys, I wanted to make a new story again. I wanted to make Buffy the Vampire Slayer since I've been watching it for a few weeks now. And I'm sorry this is short. For now at least, and my OC doesn't have a name yet. So, I haven't seen the whole thing of Buffy so, no flames okay.**_

_**Buffy The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joseph Hill Whedon**_


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy and Willow stay with the girl till she woke up. Her breathing was uneven at the moment. She was repeating the same words over and over again. She said them in a low whisper, she was waking up and saw Buffy and Willow next her. She started to panic when Giles came in.

"Hey, hey! You're lucky to be alive n-"

"My dad! Where my dad?!"

Buffy became confuse while Willow try to understand why she suddenly acted like this. She was clam when they meet her, but suddenly acted like she was about to get killed. "Please let me go."

"No! You're not-ow."

Buffy's hand started to bleed a little. It was a small cut, but there was nothing in the room to cause something like this. Giles look at her hand when something push Willow out of the way. The girl ran out of the room till one of the doctors. They heard her yelling from down the hall telling her to get back into her room.

"Please let me go! She'll find me!! He'll kill me if I don't get home!"

Buffy and Giles rush down the group while the girl fall to the ground again out of breath once more. She tries breathing and tears roll down from her eyes. The bandages were slipping off her hand.

"Buffy, go check on Willow."

Giles ran over to them, watching the girl losing air. While pick her up, she touch someone with a burn on their body and it suddenly was on her body. The doctors placed her on one of the beds to fix the wound.

"What going on?"

Giles look at the girl struggling to break free from their grip. She grab the shelve to his jacket pleased for help. "Please don't let them keep me…." She pulled her away from her, thinking she was crazy for moment. Hold her down to the ER. Giles noticed the look of the girl's face when they pulled her away. She was scared of something, when she was taken into the ER.

"Sir? Is that girl your daughter?"

"No, I just-a students and I found her like that." He answer the doctor in a mere second.

Giles walk with doctor to the information booth. The doctor pulled out a sheet of paper, it was a information sheet about the girl he and the girls brought in.

"We would like you to stay with her till we find out who she is."

Giles removed his glasses and look at the sheet. There was no way for him to say no this. All he can said was fine and waited for the girl to come out of the ER. Buffy and Willow were behind him when they saw the sheet.

"Giles…."

"It alright. You two go home and I'll wait till-did she had a burn mark when-"

"No." Buffy didn't see a burn mark on her. She saw the blood on her hand but no burn on her. "She didn't…" Buffy and Willow left him alone and headed home.

The girl was beginning to wake up and was in the same room again. She look around and saw Giles in the room. She saw someone else in the room. She got up and jump to the nearest corner. Giles notice she was awake, but she look terrified by something. The girl's eyes were wide and noticed Giles helping her up, while struggled

. "Alright, since you're awake-"

"I need to see my dad."

Giles stop her from leaving the room. She was screaming at the top her lungs. "No, He'll Kill Me If See Me Here!!!" The girl saw the women in front of her. She reach out a hand to touch her. She started to yell while Giles try pulling her back to her bed.

"Clam down."

"She right there!!!"

Her bandages fall off her hand and the cut was gone. Even the burn was gone as well. Her breathing was even again. Giles saw no mark left from either wound laid upon her body. "Hey!"

Giles saw a man with short raven hair, wearing a light blue collar shirt with a pair of black pants. His eyes wear bright green, but the way he star at the girl scared him a bit.

"Keep away from her."

The girl ran up to him and hide behind him. The man handed her the cloths she was wearing today. He took the girl and left him alone inside the room. Giles started to follow them. But, there was no trace of them. They just vanish in thin air.

"What were you doing with him?!"

"Nothing!!"

The man dragged the girl by her arm into an apartment. He throw her to the floor and saw someone laying on the couch. He pulled her by her messily blond hair. When she look at him, his face change into an animal.

"You heal him. Then, you go back to your room and stay in there."

The girl look at the body, she saw two scars across his neck. She touch him and scars appeared on her neck. She ran into her and shut her door and fall on to her bed, panting for air. She began to whimper while she release tears. She heard the door locked on the outside of her room.

She only had one window, she grab her only bag. Inside was filled of books. She had copies of Alice in Wonderland, The Wizard of OZ, three romance books, and four history books. She open the window quietly, then she pulled out a long rope out and tied to her bedpost. She look down and saw her rope only end at the third floor.

"Please god…if you're real….help me…please…"

Before she could climb down, she had a small box sitting in her room, she open it and there inside was a necklace with a stone hanging off it's chain. She put on the necklace, then her bag on her back and climb down from her window. When she came to the third floor, she look down and let go of the rope. She landed on top of a truck while the scars on her neck were gone.

_**Here the next chapter. Hope you like it. No negative stuff, OK. **_

_**Buffy The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joseph Hill Whedon**_


	3. Chapter 3

The girl waited for the track to come to a good stop before she decided to jump off. But, there was no time for her to wait. She grab her bag and made a run and jump. But, she land on someone then the ground.. The girl went pale the moment when she saw Giles again. She ran before Giles saw her. But, she trip over her feet busting her skull open on the sidewalk. Blood was dripping till Giles saw her again. She paled while her blood was flowing down her face. She ran leaving her bag behind, but she begin to lose air in her lungs fast.

"Please…."

Giles didn't know what to do at this moment. The way she was acting was strange, she started to scream again, till Giles cover her mouth. He pick her up carrying back to his home. He pick her bag up as well, she struggle to break free from his grip till they were at his home. She finally break free falling into his home then, the bleeding stop.

"How-You were-then-?"

His words couldn't come out in a sentence before she could ran to the door. She collapse holding herself to keep her body up.

Giles helped her to chair, she sat down on till her she was clam. The girl was paler and paler every second. She started shaking till her heart stop. Her eyes were tearing up, she was scared out of her mind now.

"Samantha…that my name…" She said in a whisper only he could her say it to him.

She walk over to her bag dropping the books from her bag. Giles noticed them, she pick them before he could see the titles. She rubber her eyes, she felt tired after today. "I can't stay here. I need to che-"

"Are you running away?"

Samantha didn't have answer yet, but she nodded yes to him. A few pieces of papers fall out of her books. Giles pick them up and look at them for a few moments, he noticed these were adaptation papers. She had copies with different signatures on them.

_**I haven't worked on this for a while. **_

_**Buffy: The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joseph Hill Whedon**_

"You're adopted?"

"Yes, for reasons." She walked out with her bag, but Giles followed her out a little confused about her.

"Look, what happen in the-"

"I wasn't suppose to be there, you and those…crazy girls and you think-"

"There wasn't a burn mark on you before!"

"I have-" She stop in mid sentence in front of him. She left closing the door behind her. Giles only let her go. But, he wanted to have Buffy and Willow with him to see what this girl was hiding from them.

Spring break was over and done. Some like Xander who didn't want to come back to their high school. But, Buffy on the other hand had to because of her training and things could be going into the supernatural before she could know about it. Willow was still wishing that Xander would date her someday. But little did they know that a new student would be coming in soon. Samantha was filling in her own papers for starting school.

All her life, she never been in a school before. But, she had the right to come here anyway, even if the school year was almost over. This was the only time she could get in. When she was finish, she saw Buffy again, she was wearing the same cloths on the day she meet her. But, her heart skip when she thought of Giles.

"Her name was Samantha?"

Buffy asked in confusion. She felt there was something off about her. They lived on a hell mouth, even the girl could be part of the hell mouth as well. But deep down, Buffy felt a little sorry for her.

"She's different from what I can get out for her last night."

"But, why didn't you keep her home?"

Buffy was trying to make a joke out of it, but it sort got on Giles's nerves a bit. But, after last night, Giles noticed Samantha in the courtyard. She ran inside and try to hide and lose him in the crowd. Till she ran into for had cut their cheek a few days ago and touch him. She fall and try to get up again. The students started screaming when they saw how much blood she was losing from the cut on her face. The same thing happen when she touched someone. Buffy came out of the crowd with Giles. Giles picked her up and took her to nurse's office. The nurse wasn't there which made things good for them.

"Please…stop the pain…" She cried out for help and hoping that they would let her go.

She struggled to get free again from Giles again. "Hey! Calm Down!" Buffy yelled at her, telling her to stop struggling.

The cut on her face was healed when they sat her down. Her sunglasses were off and her eyes showed off the silver in them. "Okay, who are you and what are you?"

_**I haven't worked on this in so long**_...

_**Buffy: The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joseph Hill Whedon**_


End file.
